


Of Accidental Revelations

by LoudenSwain713



Series: Of Phanfiction [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Coming Out, M/M, live show, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwain713/pseuds/LoudenSwain713
Summary: Phil's mom calls at the end of a live show. Phil decides it's a good idea to put her on speaker phone. It isn't.Or where Phil's mom accidentally outs Dan and Phil. Really just Phil, Dan does the rest.





	

Dan Howell sat with his flatmate and boyfriend of six years, Phil Lester.They were sitting in front of a laptop screen filming a live-stream. Their feet were intertwined below the camera’s line of vision, though their upper bodies were nowhere near each other. The YouTubers were well-practiced in the art of hiding their relationship from the internet.

They laughed at a joke a fan had said. Phil’s eyes darted to the clock and then to Dan. Their eyes met and Dan tapped his foot against his boyfriend’s leg in confirmation.

Phil clapped his hands together. “Right, guys, it’s been fun, but it looks like it’s about that time.” Dan smiled as tear-filled emojis and “NOOOO!”s filled the chat screen. He reached for the mouse to turn off the session when Phil’s phone rang. Dan stopped his hand as Phil checked his phone. “It’s my mum. What do you think, Dan? Should we show the fans our interaction with the lobster?”

Dan tapped his foot in reluctance, but to the fans, he seemed cheerful and eager. “Sure! Why not?”

Phil rubbed his foot down Dan’s ankle in comfort and pressed speakerphone, “Hey mum,”

“Phil! How’s my favorite son doing?”

The man chuckled, “I’m fine, but I don’t think you called just to check on me.”

His mother sighed. “Ok, you caught me. I just want to see if you and your boyfriend are still coming over for dinner next week?”

Phil froze, his eyes widening as he looked at the screen quickly filling with “OMG”s. “Uh...I think so, yeah.”

Dan’s head turned sharply towards Phil, his eyes wide with fearful reluctance. “Phil!” he whispered fiercely. It wasn’t the type of whisper that suggested he was shocked his best friend was dating a guy.  It was more the type of whisper that suggested he was annoyed at what Phil had said because the two had discussed that exact subject multiple times. And the fans, ever suspicious and intuitively thinking, knew that.

Phil, hearing Dan’s whisper and seeing the reaction to it, stuttered out a goodbye to his mother and a promise to call her back later as he dropped his phone. The two men looked at each other, and Phil saw Dan’s face slowly whiten. Without a word, the younger stood up and walked toward the door. As he passed the exit he muttered a quick “I’ll be back later” and left the room.

Phil stared numbly for a few minutes, knowing he was still live but not quite caring, before he shook his thoughts out of his head. “I, uh, I guess you’ll see us later? Bye,” Phil was up before the browser shut down completely.

Phil raced down the stairs to the door, not bothering to grab his coat as he made sure he had his keys and his phone, and left the flat. The night was brisk as he ran down the steps and out into the busy sidewalk. He knew he must have looked strange standing in short sleeves in fall, his right shoe untied, but Phil didn't care. “Dan!”

         He quickly thought of the nearest places that Dan went to hide, and determined the closest one was to the right about a half-mile away. Almost tripping, he ran in the direction he thought his boyfriend would have gone. Soon enough he came across him, walking with his hood up and his hands in his pockets. “Dan! Thank god, I was worried sick.”

         Dan kept walking. Phil, rolling his eyes at the dramatics of his boyfriend, stepped in front of him. He pulled the hood off his head and gripped his shoulders. “Dan, it's ok. We’re ok.”

         Dan looked up, his eyes blazing with unexpected fury. “I messed up, Phil. It was bad enough that your _mum_ outed you to thousands of people, but then I had to go and out _us_! What if everyone hates us? And my family, my aunts and uncles, they don't know! If they see that...”

         The anger turned to fear, and Phil wrapped the younger man in a hug. Usually, Phil wasn't one for PDA, but this corner of the street was mostly empty and Dan needed the comfort. He leaned towards Dan, his breath tickling his boyfriend’s ear. “Daniel James Howell, you're being ridiculous. Most of our viewers ship us anyway, and so what if we lose some subscribers, we don't need a bunch of losers anyway.”

         A chuckle pushed itself past Dan’s lips, causing Phil to smile. “C’mon Bear, let's go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted the second part of this, so if anyone wants to read it, they can click on the series and it's the third one. Thanks!


End file.
